Piece of Love
Piece of Love is Rina's second image song from Mermaid Melody Pure. She sang this song while thinking about her love interest, Masahiro Hamasaki in her own secret place, which she soon shares with Masahiro. Rina sang this song in Episode 13, 20 and 26 of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure Lyrics |-|Romanji= Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita...? Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo... Daremo kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo Nazeka tsutawatte shimau Maru de saiai no hito no you ni Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa... Unmei no Piece of Love Meguriaeta Piece of Heart Subete miseta nara kokoro ubawareru...? Keredo nugisutete yukeru Sore wa saiai no hito to dakara Ookisugiru yume wa tooku tachidomaru wake ni wa ikanai Watashi no kokoro dake mitasu ai naraba...? Kaze ni inori ame ni inori Arashi wo ima yokan shitemo Saigo wa hitotsu ni naru no ga... Hontou no Piece of Love Deau tame no Pain of Love Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa... Unmei no Piece of Love Meguriaeta Piece of Heart |-|English= Did I predict one day that this day would come...? My heart that"s bewildered by love shakes and shakes, so much that it hurts... Even my deep sadness that no one else realized was somehow conveyed to him. It"s as if he was my true beloved. A small star in a galaxy, that I call myself Has sprouten up with a single droplet of love. If you fear of losing things, then you cannot fight. So make a prayer to the moon, and a prayer to the stars and engrave the path you should be traveling down in your heart. The reason for my tear"s heating up is a piece of love from fate. Touching upon, and meeting with a piece of my heart. If I showed you everything, would you steal my heart away...? But, I can"t just let it be flung away like that. Because this is something to share with my true beloved. My dream too large is far away, and I can"t just stand still now. Is there enough love to fill only my heart alone...? Sending a prayer to the wind, and rain Even if I predict that a storm would come now, in the end, to become one... is a true piece of love. It"s the pain of love that comes with meeting anyone. A small star in a galaxy, that I call myself Has sprouten up with a single droplet of love. If you fear of losing things, then you cannot fight. So make a prayer to the moon, and a prayer to the stars and engrave the path you should be traveling down in your heart. The reason for my tear"s heating up is a piece of love from fate. Touching upon, and meeting with a piece of my heart |-|Italian= Nessuno l’ha vista sparire La stella un giorno ritroverò Ma se il mio cuore è triste, la speranza non perderò lo so La pioggia non posso fermare ma sempre più forte io canterò cercando sette luci tutto il mondo io girerò le troverò Pioggia di smeraldo grido al vento und desiderio stella a cui appartengo fatti vedere Destino che mi guida col tuo aiuto so Che non mi arrenderò Più fortuna avrò Ornata da pietre preziose, la stella che cerco dove sarà? Ma son sicura la fiducia sempre mi aiuterà perché sorride serena la luna promette che ancora mi salverà. E il sole acceso questa mia passione non spegnerà che forza mi da Raggi di brillante, il mio ssogno è importante! Mare che mi avvolgi non mi tradire destino che mi guida col tuo aiuto so Che non mi arrenderò Più fortuna avrò Pioggia di smeraldo grido al vento und desiderio stella a cui appartengo fatti vedere Destino che mi guida col tuo aiuto so Che non mi arrenderò Più fortuna avrò Raggi di brillante, il mio ssogno è importante! Mare che mi avvolgi non mi tradire destino che mi guida col tuo aiuto so Che non mi arrenderò Più fortuna avrò Pioggia di smeraldo grido al vento und desiderio stella a cui appartengo fatti vedere Destino che mi guida col tuo aiuto so Che non mi arrenderò Più fortuna avrò |-|Greek= Ήμουν σαν ένας ναυαγός, σε νησί στον ωκεανό, μια βροχή μου γεμίζει το κενό, σαν φωνή με καλεί να’ρθω να σε βρω ! Μες τον πόνο βυθίστηκα, μόνο εγώ και οι φόβοι μου, ποιός μπορεί να αισθανθεί τη μοναξιά μου; Μα εσύ, ήρθες ξαφνικά κι όλα αλλάξαν με μιας ! Σαν να μ’έχει λούσει μια σταλιά αγάπης, έχει ανθίσει πάλι η ελπίδα μες την καρδιά ! Τρέμω μόνο στην ιδέα μη σε χάσω, νοιώθω όμως δυνατή ! Το δικό μου δρόμο, θα ανοίξω τώρα ! Το φεγγάρι μ’οδηγεί να’ρθω κοντά σου. Μου αρκεί μόνο μια σταλιά αγάπης, να σ’ακολουθώ για μια ζωή, μια σταλιά αγάπης μου αρκεί. |-|French= L'inquiétude me guette au loin e savais que ce jour viendrais Pris au piège, mon cœur se noie dans l'amour Tout est si agité, je ne sais vraiment plus Oui je pleure et je sais pourquoi Cet amour qui m'était destiné Je l'avais enfin rencontré, oui enfin Reviens-moi Je t'attends mon ange On est fait l'un pour l'autre Tu viens peupler mes rêves Notre histoire fût si brève Tu a fait naitre en moi la lumière de l'amour Donne-moi la force de croire en nos chemins Viens donne-moi la main Si demain tu reviens Je ne serais pas loin Cherche moi dans les nuages Tu verra mon visage Mon amour, nous découvrirons ensemble, je le sais Ce qui fait la force de l'amour Tout, ce qui fait la force de l'amour |-|Portuguese= Caminhei num lugar assim Onde o vento não passa por mim Eu pensei que ninguém ia reparar na solidão Mas a tua paixão viu e despertou Acordou uma estrela Sobre a qual caiu, uma gota de amor que uma vez fortaleceu E se vivo com medo de perder-te, perco a minha coragem (a minha coragem) Vejo na cor do céu, o caminho que é meu Com as estrelas, vou brilhando até te encontrar Ao teu lado eu sei o que é amar-te Tu serás o meu eterno amor, tu serás o meu eterno amor! Caminhei num lugar assim Onde o vento não passa por mim Algo me diz que eu vou encontrar o sonho Com o calor, do amor e da emoção Já não há esta confusão e a dor, no meu coração Eu pensei que ninguém ia reparar na solidão Mas a tua paixão viu e despertou Acordou uma estrela Sobre a qual caiu, uma gota de amor que uma vez fortaleceu E se vivo com medo de perder-te, perco a minha coragem (a minha coragem) Vejo da cor do céu, o caminho que é meu Com as estrelas, vou brilhando até te encontrar Ao teu lado eu sei o que é amar-te Tu serás o meu eterno amor, tu serás o meu eterno amor! |-|Taiwanese Mandarin= 有一天　我們的願望　會實現　不用再徬徨 解開我　對愛情迷惑的心 想念著　搖動著　感覺到心痛 有誰能　看透我的心　深藏著　悲傷的回憶 不知道　為何傳達到你的心 彷彿是　最深愛的人　陪伴在～我身邊 雖然我很渺小　天空沒有星星 誕生出最美麗的愛　照亮世界 如果害怕失敗就沒有勇氣　努力的向前去 我向月亮祈禱　我向星星祈禱 未來的路將要刻畫在我心中 溫熱我的眼淚就會是那曙光 我命運中的 piece of love 邂逅我的心那 piece of heart 如果是　看到這一切　我的心　就會被奪去 不要怕　還是要勇敢走下去 就是那　最深愛的人　陪伴我～到永遠 夢想雖然遙遠　這條路很漫長 卻不能就這樣放棄不向前去 只要我的心中裝滿愛充滿光　願望會實現 我要向風祈禱　我要向雨祈禱 就算現在將有暴風雨的預感 我會相信這全部會結合唯一 最真實的那 piece of love 為我們的相遇 pain of love 雖然我很渺小　天空沒有星星 誕生出最美麗的愛　照亮世界 如果害怕失敗就沒有勇氣　努力的向前去 我向月亮祈禱　我向星星祈禱 未來的路將要　刻畫在我心中 溫熱我的眼淚就會是那曙光 我命運中的 piece of love 邂逅我的心那 piece of heart Videos Category:Songs Category:Rina's Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Season 2 Category:Rina Tôin Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer